


kidnapped... or pretzels?

by DaydreamingFangirl



Series: DAD! AND HUSBAND!STEVE ROGERS [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Yall know me I love the idea of Husband! and Father!Steve Rogers oof. Please let me know if you enjoyed reading!!! I love hearing from all of you :)Steve wakes up in the dead of night to find an empty bed beside him. His mind immediately goes to the worst case scenario as to what could’ve happened to the love of his life, (Y/N).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: DAD! AND HUSBAND!STEVE ROGERS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447729
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	kidnapped... or pretzels?

  


It was pitch black when Steve’s eyes slowly opened. He blinked sleep away from his eyes, groaning quietly as his pupils fixated on the red numbers on his clock. 

2:43AM.

Why was he awake? He huffed silently, a little annoyed that his brain magically thought it was time to get up. The soldier slowly turned to his side, wanting so eagerly to curl up with his wife, cuddle into her and go back to sleep.

But when his arm reached over, he was surprised to find just an empty bed. Steve sat up straighter, thoughts immediately going to the worst case scenario while his eyes scanned the room for signs of struggle. Had he been drugged? Did his wife get taken away and he didn’t even realize it?

Steve’s heart started pounding against his chest. He threw the covers off of him, not finding it at all comforting that the bedroom door was open, even though they always kept it shut.

Then suddenly, a noise. A quick, fleeting noise, sounding like someone shuffling around.

Steve strained to hear it again, noting how far away it sounded. Must be downstairs.

Whether it was an intruder, a kidnapper, an evil super-villan, Steve didn’t know, but he knew that he would kill anyone that would _look_ in his wife’s direction with a bad intent.

His footsteps were light coming down the stairs, wanting to ensure that if someone was in the kitchen right now, they wouldn’t hear him coming. Steve tried to remember where he put his shield as he reached the first floor...did he even bring it home with him? Must be back in the complex... His eyes scanned the hallway for anything he could grab. He started to wonder why they didn’t just so happen to keep a baseball bat in the hallway.

As Steve turned the corner to the kitchen, he noticed the light was on. He could feel his body tensing. His mind was racing but he knew he didn’t need some random household item to beat the shit out of someone who was hurting his wife. His fists would be enough.

He walked closer to the kitchen, ready to find some terrifying human in a black mask, threatening his wife with a knife, waiting for him to come so they could make unreasonable demands in exchange for (Y/N)-

“Um... hi?”

Steve’s facial expression must’ve gone from fear, to relief, to annoyance/anger because (Y/N) quickly gave him an apologetic look.

There she was, the love of his life, his wife of just a year and a few months, sitting up on the counter with a bag of pretzel sticks and a jar of peanut butter next to her. She quickly swallowed down the snacks stuffed in her cheeks, giving Steve an innocent smile.

“(Y/N), I thought you were being kidnapped,” Steve grumbled, coming to stand in front of her with his hands on his hips.

“And.... you thought you’d come to fight the kidnappers in your underwear?” She teased, giggling as she imagined it.

Steve gave a tiny little pout, realizing he was standing there in just his dark blue boxer shorts. “Why the hell are you awake?... and eating snacks?”

(Y/N) mirrored his pout, adding in her famous puppy dog eyes, “The baby was hungry!” She insisted, taking his hand and putting it on her rounded stomach.

Steve’s lips immediately turned into a soft smile, feeling their unborn baby kick against his hand. They felt like little taps against his palm. He couldn’t help but feel too big compared to the baby. But thankfully, the doctor had told them that the baby was growing at a great rate and all preliminary tests showed they were healthy. 

Steve was terrified that his terrible health would be passed to his child... He couldn’t tell if it would be worse or better if his child somehow got the serum that was pumping through his body. 

He let his thumb run slowly along (Y/N)’s skin, raising an eyebrow at her, “For... pretzels and peanut butter?”

“What can I say, our baby’s got weird timing for cravings,” (Y/N) laughed, munching on another stick of pretzel. “I’m sorry I scared you,” she insisted after she swallow, a small laugh following. “But I didn’t think you’d wake up. And I _definitely_ didn’t think you’d just immediately think I’d be kidnapped. But in the event that I ever _do_ get kidnapped, I’d be more than happy to be saved by you in your underwear.” She giggled some more and Steve felt the baby kick a little harder.

Steve’s cheeks flushed slightly, a little embarrassed by his quick thinking. “Just want to keep you safe, love,” he said softly, kissing her forehead. “My wife, mother of my child...” he mused softly, brushing some loose hair from her forehead. “I love you, doll...”

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow up at him, a little surprised at the change of the conversation’s pace, “I love you too, Stevie,” she smiled, moving forward to kiss him lightly. “You alright?”

Steve nodded quickly, eagerly moving to kiss her again before bending down to kiss her belly, “Just freaked myself out is all,” he explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I dunno what I’d do if you were taken or something.”

“I know you’d go through Hell on Earth to find me, I’m not worried,” she smiled up at him.

Steve agreed and helped her get some water to down her dry snacks. While she hummed to the baby, hoping to make sure they weren’t too active while she tried to go back to bed, Steve found himself unable to tear his eyes off of his wife. (Y/N) Rogers. He had seen her in undercover work uniforms, her business casual outfits, her pencil skirts, tight fitting dresses, her clubbing outfits. He even had the image of her in her lingerie burned in his mind that created so much lust for her, he couldn’t think about it for too long.

But here, his wife in a pair of his old sweat pants, hair quickly tied up and sticking out everywhere, with pretzel crumbs on her lips, was the prettiest he had ever seen her. There she was, carrying their baby, and he was falling in love with her more and more every day.


End file.
